This invention relates to carousel-type storage devices, and more particularly to carousel storage devices having very flexible storage capabilities, and having rotatable objects on the top thereof, the objects being rotatable upon rotation of the carousel.
Carousel storage devices are generally known in the art, for example for storing audio cassette tapes, video cassette tapes, books, food products, and the like.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved carousel storage device having improved storage capabilities.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved carousel storage device having rotatable objects on an upper surface thereof which rotate when the carousel is rotated.